Talk:Spelunky Wiki
It appears to be that items have different prices in shops depending on the Area you are in. We should create a standardized table for the pricing of each buyable item. Anyone want to design one? --Spelunker 01:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I've only ever seen the Craps Parlor and Kissing Booth raise in price. I think objects always sell at the same price. Trorbes 02:58, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I'll do some more research into this. I'll post my results here. --Spelunker 03:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I have an idea for this wiki would it be an idea if this wiki has a wishlist, where you can write down what you would like to be in this game. here is an example: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Monster_Hunter_Wiki_Future_MH_Game_Wishlist 'Readability' Please! Please make the text area opaque or remove the background. It's incredibly hard to read like that! 21:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) — Erquint *Unfortunately, the Theme Designer is only available to admins, and you're talking to ghosts. It doesn't look like the admins have even logged in since last year. (See ). I guess the wiki needs to be adopted by someone.// TenhGrey (talk) 19:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *I'm still around. I just don't log in frequently. If someone can change the page I'll just give them admin rights TimrodDX (talk) 22:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *Oh right, Cool. I can do it if you want. I'm the admin for the Yume Nikki Wiki, so I've done it before, at least. // TenhGrey (talk) 11:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) **OK, thanks TimrodDX. I've implemented an opaque page over a slightly edited background (It's the Spelunker shopped out of the stock image, without the edges and the half-hidden text). It's a 1500*600 image, optimised for a 1680*1050 screen resolution. I also uploaded a custom favicon to replace the default. I guess I'll get to work deleting all these spam pages and stuff. Anybody have any thoughts on a custom colour scheme? Merging the PC and XBLA wikis OK, so this subject has just come up on Talk:Journal. Go read that first. Alright. As has been said there, it doesn't really make sense that the two games should be covered by two completely separate wikias, especially when so much content overlaps between them. So perhaps we should discuss a Merger? We could create separate namespaces to prevent the content from being confused. Perhaps "PC:" "XBLA:" and "Mods:"? // TenhGrey (talk) 00:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) * OK, on Oct 25, I left a message on the page of the Admin of the Spelunky XBLA wiki and on the main page, but there has been no response, and virtually no activity on the whole wiki since then. I guess that means it's probably OK to merge by importing pages off that wiki (There are only 30). I'm going to go ahead and declare that this wiki now covers both versions of the game. This move will bring our wiki up to a much higher standard and give more editors a chance to contribute. Now about those namespaces...// TenhGrey (talk) 15:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) * Greetings - I'm also in favor of merging the two wikis and see that the process has already started. However, it seems that the information is still being unnecessarily split between PC and XBLA versions. While there are several differences between the two, I don't think there are enough to warrant having two separate categories, any more than it warranted having two separate wikis. Wouldn't it be easier to just notate the differences between versions in each article? For example, if the XBLA version has, say, 30 types of items, 20 of which are in the PC version, the "Items" article would start with those that are shared jointly and then describe the platform-exclusive ones further down in the same article. This avoids the need to maintain two copies of almost identical information.. not to mention those of us that want to contribute won't feel obligated to do double the work (especially since people tend to favor one platform over the other). The Mad Prophet (talk) 16:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC)The_Mad_Prophet **Hey, sorry in advance for this wall of text. The decision to split the wiki into 'mirror' versions of pages that equate to each other was made with regard to usability and clarity of information. As you said, most people favour one platform over the other. As a result, they'd likely want to find out about parts of the game they're playing, with little interest in the details of the other game. Furthermore, while lots of information is applicable to both versions, there are also important but minor differences that should not be assumed to be the same. Therefore,someone looking for information about Skeletons in the XBLA game for example wouldn't want to sort through irrelevant information about PC Skeletons. It would also generate confusion with regard to how the mechanics of the game behave. For instance, in the XBLA version, you can jump on bone piles to kill any skeletons, but if you try that in the PC version you take damage instead. We shouldn't run the risk of mixing up details for the sake of clumping, and we don't want to make it look like the wiki favours information on one platform by reducing one version to a subsection of the 'main' article. By splitting all pages completely, we eliminate the chance of confusion and complexity in our articles that would make the wiki difficult to use for the express purpose of confering the information the user actually wants, even if it means that some pages are going to be very similar to each other. Once all set up, the effort of maintaining two pages will be negligible. In regard to having mirror categories, that was also a decision made to avoid confusion. If we put all pages on one subject into the same category, we'd get players straying into other platforms. Like, there are no pistols in the XBLA game, but if an XBLA user saw the PC:pistol article mentioned when looking at the weapons category, it could distract them from the reason they came here, like 'how do the ranged weapons in the game compare'? I agree it's not a very strong point, but it still seems worthwhile. I hope that explains the situation and you can see where I'm coming from. I think of the wiki as a place about two related individuals. Similar to each other, but wholly separate. The games are siblings, not two sides of the same coin. There are subjects that relate to both games, such as the game's setting and development, but it's important to remember that the two games are wholly independent constructs, so the wiki should reflect this.// TenhGrey (talk) 22:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) **Makes sense, thanks for the explanation! I'll do what I can to help. The Mad Prophet (talk) 04:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) * The merge of the wikis made a shiftload of red links. I am trying to fix them, but i can't simply do it alone. Any help? REDMURDER01 (talk) 20:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) **Yeah, the redlinks are annoying, and I'm aware that it's going to be pretty difficult navigating the pages for a while. You see, the links are being edited in response to the name changes as pages are being redirected to the relevant namespace. Although some articles are still situated in the Main namespace, the links to them should be written to direct to the relevant custom namespace in anticipation for the page they link to being redirected. It's a lot of work, as I like to go through each article fixing links before I rename the article itself so I don't have to double back on myself and forget which articles need updateing. I am working through it gradually. Free time is short at the moment, however. I'll pick up the pace in a few days.// TenhGrey (talk) 22:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I have a Question (PLEASE ANSWER!): What does the Full Version of Spelunky HD PS VITA come with? Gamer68 (talk) 02:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :As far as I know, everything in the XBLA version. It doesn't get the steam exclusive challenge of the day. --Becer (talk) 03:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :What's in the XBLA Version? I got the DEMO for Spelunky PSVITA and I'm thinking about buying it one day in the future, but I do not know what comes in the Full Game, do you know what the Full Game comes with? Gamer68 (talk) 05:29, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::The PS Vita port is the full HD game. Content-wise, it's identical to the other versions on the Xbox and the PC, except for a few minor differences as described here. I don't actually know how much they put in the trial version and how much they locked out. Perhaps it stops you after the first four levels? If that's the case then you're missing out on most of the game. Either way, I can assure you the game's well worth paying for if you liked the demo. Have a look around on the wiki and see for yourself what the game's about. You could also watch some Let's Plays on Youtube. // TenhGrey (talk) 06:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, it stops after the first 4 Levels and there is TONS of locked Deathmatch Levels. I'm think I'm going to get it very soon, I've been playing the DEMO like crazy and I love the game. Thanks for the help! Gamer68 (talk) 20:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Should the Wiki have Blogs? I LOVE to make blogs on other Wikis and I would love to make News Blogs, Help Blogs and Idea Blogs but I can't do that here... I think it would be a great addition and an great alternative to sharing info, ideas and helping others! *Nobody really cared about the blogging feature before, but if you want to blog then blog away. I've switched the setting on, so you'll find it on your user page. // TenhGrey (talk) 05:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Awesome! Thanks! :) Gamer68 (talk) 17:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know what this does?: Ok, so if your at the character select screen (on Spelunky HD) you can click L1 or R1 (LB and RB on XBOX) and it will allow you to cycle through Orange, Blue, Green or Yellow torch colors. At first I thought it will change the color of the torches in game, but that isn't the case, and I have yet to found out what it does (if anything). Does anyone know what it does? Gamer68 (talk) 06:27, October 15, 2013 (UTC) *My guess is that it's the remnants of a beta function that allowed you to select 'teams' in co-op adventures, the idea being that you couldn't hit people on your own 'team'. I think they scrapped that idea in development and decided it would just be more fun to allow 'friendly fire' as a general rule. It doesn't happen on the rereleased PC versions, but I think it's on PSN version since that one is ported more directly from the original XBLA game, for example how the DLC characters are unlocked. // TenhGrey (talk) 06:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) **Yup, that's what it is. Blaze06h (talk) 14:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Spelunky HD level editor : Hey folks! I'm new here and I'd like to ask about adding a section to the front page of the wiki. Sashavol just recently released a level editor for the HD release of Spelunky (http://sashavol.com/frozlunky/) and I was wondering if I could contact an admin about setting up something for it separate from the Classic level editor.Supermeatburn (talk) 08:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :*That looks like a pretty cool program, I hadn't heard about that until now. You're right that it needs its own page - set one up under Spelunky HD Level Editor (or whatever you think is appropriate), and I'll go about adding links for it to the main page. Don't forget to include a link to the level sharing subreddit, too. // TenhGrey (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2014 (UTC)